The Darkness of the Heart of Severus Snape
by Takers Hidden Soul Mate
Summary: Lily and Severus have known each other since the time before they recieved their letters to Hogwarts. They became best friends..but they must overcome the differences in each other. SeverusLily, Rated M for safety. LilyJames for more accuracy. Warning: Alternate Universe
1. The Father's Contempt

Chapter 1: The Father's Contempt

Disclaimer- I do NOT in any way own Lily Evans Potter or Severus Snape nor any others as they belong to Rowling and the movie directors:)

_Warning_- Language

In the quiet neighborhood of Spinners' End all seemed still in the small street unless one lived in a private house that was the most odd looking house out of all them. Inside this particular home, on this particular afternoon..yelling broke the silence.

"I REPEAT, Severus!! you will do _no such thing_!! You will not go to that biased Wizarding School!!", screeched Tobias Snape at the top of his lungs. He had a horribly pallid long face, greasy curtain-like black hair and black eyes. His face was livid with anger at his ten year old son Severus Snape, who looked like a mirror image of Tobias.

"S-sorry Father but...I really want to-", Severus could not finish his sentence as he was cut off by a cold, hard slap to the face, which sent him ragged on the floor.

"I don't care if your bloody Mother wants to ship you there!!", yelled Mr. Snape at his son who looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Father-", Severus stammered" I am going to be asked anyway. Hog..Hogwarts will send me an owl saying that I am eligible for Wizarding School. Mum said so...", Snape rubbed his cheek where a large red and burning mark appeared.

"Did she now?", he asked with an evil sneer.

Tobias looked at Severus with utter loathing in his pitch dark eyes. He then proceeded to glance upstairs towards a cowering woman who was shaking from head to foot in fear. His anger and hatred did not seem to lessen when looking at the thin woman.

"Eileen!! Get down here now!!", he angrily gestured for the terrified woman to clamber quickly down the steps.

"Yes dear?", Eileen looked better than Tobias did but her looks were affected by obvious signs of abuse. She was the slimmest one of the three with Severus slimmer than the father but more healthy. She had pretty black eyes that did not hold the abusive tendencies of Tobias' eyes.

"DO YOU THINK I WILL ALLOW YOU TO POISON MY SONS MIND WITH YOUR BLOODY WIZARD SHIT!?", he yelled. His face was beginning to look contorted with anger.

"De-dear he should go!! He is a wizard..", Eileen said. She looked around still shaking,"Toby maybe I should just do the shopping and-" she tried to reason with him.

"I will NOT have a son that is a freak!!" Tobias roared and starting slapping Severus' poor mother about.

Severus, even though used to this by now, was still sprawled in the same position his father previously left him. He pushed himself up and sat in a rocking fetal position up against the wall, letting his tears fall non stop wetting his long oily black hair. ' I want a better life than this!! I wish I could go to Hogwarts!! Why can't my mother and father be more like Lily's!!' he thought. Snape looked out the window and wondered what "she" was doing at the moment.

A/N- Reviews would be of much help thanks:)


	2. A Quiet Life Sort Of

Chapter 2: A Quiet Life..Sort Of- Warning: Slight A.U

Inside of the house that Severus was sitting and looking at, it was quiet and calm. The home of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, whom lived in that particular house, seemingly forever. Snape kept wondering whether their youngest daughter would ever really notice him. He certainly noticed her..He continued looking out the window, hoping that if he was let out of the house..he could watch her.

'Her name is Lily Evans...' Snape thought.

Meanwhile in the Evans' House Lily Evans was busy coloring and glueing confetti for her older sister's birthday. It was arriving soon though, and Lily wanted Petunia Evans to have hand-made decor for her party. Petunia said she liked colorful lacy things while she was more of the bright but dark colored person. She was far from the evil colors but she certainly never despised them. She finished coloring the pink banner and conffetti. It had pentunias decorated around the words "Happy Birthday Petunia". Lily smiled.

" I hope Tuney will love it!! Because I think it's pretty just like her." ,Lily exclaimed to herself. She held up her finished suprise project and admired it. She then set it down neatly and averted her attention to the room she and Tuney shared. Her bed and stuff was all neatly placed and clean whilst Petunia's side was all messy.

"Lily lunch time!!!," Petunia called to her sister while knocking at their bedroom door.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute Tuney!", Lily called back. She quickly hid the banner away until her sis' birthday. Lily then went to leave the room. She didn't leave before casting a curious glance at the house that, she was sure had the noise and violence inside of it.

"Lily you keep yourself inside alot. You should really play with your friends." Petunia stated. She looked at her younger sister, who was intrigued by the family plants. They seemed ordinary except that, somehow they were growing fast like overfed weeds. "I don't have anyone really to play with Tuney and when I do play with kids from school, they are not my best mates." Lily said without looking back at Tuney.

"Lily why are the plants doing that??" Petunia requested. "Lily Evans!!!!"

:Wuh? Oh sorry sis I, well I think I'm doing it..."Lily said not fazed really by the odd happening. "Lily thats bad maybe we should tell mom you have been doing this alot now." Petunia looked worried as she said this.

Her younger sister had always had this strange power but now that Lily was 10, the powers seemed to be more prevalent than ever before.

-//////////////////////////////////During lunch

"Hey Mom look what I can do!!!!" Lily practically shouted across the table, all the while eating a grilled cheese sandwhich and apple juice. Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Evans look at their youngest daughter and state, "Lily just eat your sandwich."

"But Mother..."

"We know you have strange magical powers", Mrs. Evans stated. "We have seen them when you have done it, although we dont know why they happen. We want you to stop doing it though.

Lily gaped at her mother. She had to stop!!? Sometimes they happened on their own."Mommy I cant control it all the time!" she exclaimed pleadingly."Well at least try to minimize use of it when you do control them." her mother ordered politely. It was true as she and her husband could not understand where these mysterious, and weird powers came from. Petunia certainly didnt show use of them, controlled or not. They didn't want to force anything on their daughter, but they feared the strange "magic" dangerous.

"Okay Mom" she said as she finished her sandwich. She got up and washed her plate, then looked out the window. 'Perfect park day' she thought. Lily wanted to get out and get to the swings. Lily then saw someone dressed in a huge overcoat in the street near the riverside of Spinner's End. The boy was looking at her and she thought she recognised him but not by much. She could not see him although he came from the noisy house. Petunia. came and tapped her sibling rapidly.

"Lily Lily lets go to the park come on!!!" Petunia started pulling on Lily's collar, trying to get her attention. Lily did not stop staring though but then averted to Tuney."I hear you sister, so lets go" The two sisters then started out of the house towards a small park not too far from them. Though the two did not realize it, as they were leaving a certain someone was following, having been literally thrown out of the house by his mother and father.

A/N- How do you think?? I'll get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible.


	3. The Park

_**Chapter 3:**__** The Park **_

_**A/N**__-__** Hey everyone!! Sorry for the loooonnnng wait :( I was just so busy. I also had other fics coming to mind. Well here is one chapter I am directly using from Deathly Hallows. I will add extra detail and dialogue but most of it is word for word. Please still R&R guys I appreciate it a lot. Also Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Severus and Lily are owned by J.K and Warner Bros not me.**_

The warm sunlight fell harmlessly onto the sidewalks, shimmering golden rays onto Lily and Petunia as they walked on. They felt the warmth spilling onto their backs making them pleased with the weather. Lily was hopping alongside Petunia.

"Tuney we there yet?" Lily asked in a hurried tone. Lily wanted to get to the park, and get there fast. She wanted to hog the swings from anyone else who was there.

"Yes, yes we are." Tuney said, admiring her younger sisters spunk. She smiled a little at how her sister was so active. "Then lets hurry up, shall we?" Tuney dared.

"Oh you bet I am sis!" Lily took the dare and dashed away before Petunia could start running.

"Hey no fair!!" Tuney yelled at Lily and ran after her trying to beat her sister in their little race. They ran all the way to the entrance, Lily won it with ease. As they looked at the playground, all glazed with a golden brown hue from the sun, Lily and Petunia noticed that the park was deserted. All the more better they thought.

"Yay no people taking our swings away!" screamed Lily. She ran to a swing and parked on it and began to move slowly. Petunia got on the other swing and started rocking back and forth, starting to get higher and higher. Little did they know, Severus had followed them all the way to the park. He was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. Snape had an undisguised look of greed on his face as he watched Lily swinging higher and higher than Petunia was.

"Lily don't do it!" shrieked Petunia.

But Lily didn't listen, and had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launching herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playgrounds black asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not too!" Petunia was shocked by her sisters' strange powers.

Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding noise, then lept up with hands on her hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling from her _little_ feat. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though unknown to them, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind where Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then she held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back on the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious isn't?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of color mounted his sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily.

"Whats obvious?" asked Lily.

Snape had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're...you're a witch." whispered Snape.

She looked affronted.

"_That's _not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister.

"No!" said Snape. He was highly colored now, and flapped after the girls, looking ludicrously batlike.

The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding onto to one of the swing poles as though it was a safe place in tag.

"You _are_," said Snape to Lily. "You _are _a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was like cold water.

"Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "_I _know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered using the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. Wouldn't spy on _you_, anyway," he added spitefully, "_you're_ a Muggle."

Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate, bitter disappointment etched on his face as he had been planning this moment for a while, and it had gone all wrong...

Snape decided that he had better leave and go home. No, they were probably still arguing. He figured he would stay out where he belonged...the gutter.

Lily and Petunia headed home. Petunia was hotheaded. "Ughh, the nerve of that boy!" Petunia hissed. Calling me a name I cannot understand.

"He didn't seem that bad." Lily pointed out. "I just don't get why he called me a witch."

"He just likes to scare people Lily, but do you know what "Muggle means?" asked Petunia.

"No, I don't Tuney." Lily now had boundless questions to ask Snape. Even though Petunia seemed to hate him, Lily seemed curious about him. So _he _came from the noisy house on Spinner's End. That piqued her interest even more. She planned to meet this boy again and ask her questions. 'Maybe he was right, she had these powers...and witches have powers like that, don't they?'

"He has a point though." she told Petunia. This dumbfounded her older sister. How could she believe that weirdo?

_**A/N**__**- Hey everyone, a reminder yes I did take a scene from the book. It belongs to Rowling so don't flame me or sue me :S Anyways tell me how you like it. Chapter 4 will come soon this time no lies! :D**_


End file.
